


驯养

by alan1918



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Egg Laying, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 00:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alan1918/pseuds/alan1918
Summary: Commission for someone out of ao3





	驯养

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for someone out of ao3

1.  
日子变得很难熬。  
不是施莱德把刀架在他们脖子上时，那种战战兢兢，惊险万分的难熬，不是那样的，如果真是那样，那米开朗基罗还觉得日子好过些，毕竟忍者生来就是为了战斗；也不是小时候被斯普林特紧紧地管着的难熬，不许碰栏杆上的霉菌，不许爬过高的管子，不许进入中心污水处理厂，这样的日子也还可以忍受，至少还有些盼头和来自兄弟们的小惊喜。  
现在的日子，就只是难熬的目眩午后。是闷在巨大的玩偶头里面，忍受着酷暑的高温，被汗水模糊的视线，是一群难以讨好的小客人，以及一个对他来说格格不入的环境。  
小丑是个很不错的职业，他一开始是这么认为的。他喜欢营造欢乐的气氛，让所有在他身边的伙伴都开怀大笑，他甚至喜欢在施莱德面前讲俏皮话，残酷的尖刀战士眼里闪过的一点光都会让他觉得物超所值。  
他为快乐而生，他和他的兄弟们都是这么觉得的。所以当李奥纳多毅然地离开家，去往某个不知名的地方修行，家里忽然只剩他们三兄弟时，当他被多纳泰罗告知为了维持生活——“为了披萨”，他不得不隐藏在人群中，找些工作时，他第一个想到的就是小丑。  
顶着大大的玩偶面具，微笑的小丑面具。找到这个工作时他甚至偷偷窃喜过，完美的伪装，而且他还可以藏在头套里打瞌睡，吃东西，他还准备了能在那个小空间里看漫画的小装置。  
但日子还是那么难熬。他不喜欢深陷在这个巨大的城市里，顶着面具，仿佛被抛弃一般，孑然一身。他开始反感那些聚会上千篇一律的笑话，他厌倦了小鬼们尖细的嗓门，他更讨厌自己被忽略的表演，竭尽全力的手舞足蹈只换来一点“就这样？”的回应。  
每当这种时候，他都清晰地感到自己错了位。他不得不走进一个本就与他无关的世界，做他本不应该做的事。而这个世界冷眼看着他，他像一个小丑。  
而他是为快乐而生，不是为了扮丑和强颜欢笑。  
日子很难熬，就像蒸烤着两栖动物潮湿皮肤的午后阳光。  
而那个他为了看漫画而做的小装置，则在他无数次被推搡的时候，狠狠打到他的头。  
2  
“您确定您打开电源了吗？”第一百一十二次，他问出了那个令他难以忍受的问题。  
“什么？我当然打开了！你把我当白痴吗？就是那个蓝色的点！我点了它一百次！而这个破机子甚至没有一点反应！”  
“那是usb接入口的开关，开机键是红色的圆点。”他回答。  
或许带了一点点不耐烦，和一点点的不堪忍受。  
而他的客户或许不擅长寻找开机键，但却很擅长捕捉他话里任何一丝瞧不起的他的证据。  
“什么！？你在用什么口气和我说话，我是你们的客户，是我掏了兜里的钱，买了你们的电脑，所以你们的公司才能存活下去！我……”  
他没有挂电话，因为他不能，但多纳泰罗可以选择不去听那些抱怨和指责，他放空了大脑。起初总让他焦虑无措的谩骂和怒吼现在成了他享受的休息时间，在下一个来电之前，这些毫无意义，完全可以过滤的音节是他为数不多的休息时间的伴奏。  
他盯着眼前的监视屏幕，只有平缓的水流，被烈日炙烤的井盖，还有被升腾的热气模糊的绿叶供他观察。  
但至少它们都井井有条，就像他的家。  
星期三，星期六是采购日；早餐是牛奶配超市打折的燕麦片，中午饭是三条街外的中餐店，午后四十分有促销；晚餐取决于米开朗基罗工作地旁边的披萨店把什么当打折品。  
十一点半睡觉，七点二十起床，工作前顺便把拉斐尔的啤酒罐扔进垃圾桶。三个星期一次大扫除。  
他是不是该庆幸拉斐尔至少能够自己掏钱买东西吃？而他完全不想过问那些钱哪来的，或许他应该，毕竟他现在似乎大概是那个管事的，但他本来并不是应该管事的。他不是领导，不是大哥，他的天地在长棍和科学里，所以怎么说，他并不想指责自己在“临时管事”期间那些故意犯下的小错，因为那本就不是他应该做的。  
他只是想要让他们兄弟们安全且衣食无忧，而他尽力做了他能做的。  
多纳泰罗拨了拨耳机，滑远的思绪随着夏日的微风一起融化在了热浪里。  
生活还要继续。他总是这么说服自己。  
至少米开朗基罗还在他身边，那像一个无声的承诺。

3  
米开朗基罗喜欢回家。五点下班，五点半拿到披萨，五点四十二分就能滑入长长的地下通道，为此他在下午四点就开始提前兴奋。地下道里没有太阳，没有孩子，没有尖叫的老板，那里有潮湿的砖墙，有温馨的家，有多纳泰罗。  
他甚至都不太确定该怎么称呼对方。他们曾经是单纯的兄弟，他会叫多纳泰罗哥哥，但更多时候，多尼，天才，大科学家，魔法师，他给自己的哥哥起了很多很多数不清的外号。但它们都随着岁月褪色，显得不太恰当。  
尤其是当对方不再只是他的哥哥时。他给了米开朗基罗更多的东西，更多的，无法替代的东西。  
他回忆起上个星期轻轻滑过他颈侧的手，如雾气一样忽近忽远的呼吸，以及温柔但不容置疑的命令。  
“还不行，小家伙。忍耐。我还没有允许。”  
那是进入天堂前的承诺。像一段静谧的，漫长的甬道。  
那最初是什么？  
是他在工作一个月后，拿到第一个信封时。他兴奋地冲回家，当他把头套甩在地上，想要用一百分的热情把自己的工作的成果交到多纳泰罗手上时，他忽然被自己前天晚上扔在地上的游戏机绊倒了。无关紧要地摔了一跤，但当他手中的信封被不小心攥出了一个大大的折痕时，他感到地面的阳光刺入了他地下的家。  
世界都被笼罩在了炫目的阳光下。他第一次开始思考，“我在干什么呢？”  
就像拉斐尔曾经怒吼过的，“我们本应该保护这个城市！我们是忍者，不是小丑，不是逃兵，不是莫名其妙的接线员！”  
他第一次觉得，他不知道自己在干什么。  
玩偶傻乎乎的笑容忽然压垮了他，游戏机和爆米花都没办法保护他，他第一次掂量出了离别的重量。李奥纳多的离别，打乱了他一直以来的轨道。而直到现在，他捏着那个皱巴巴的信封时，他才感到那股沉重像一道折痕，压弯了他的膝盖。他像被对折的信封，久久地跪在那里。  
直到多尼从电脑桌旁走过来，他半跪在他身边。  
他没有哭，多纳泰罗也没有。但当他多纳泰罗抬起他的下巴时，在对方的眼神里，他感到了久违的平静。  
多纳泰罗永远在他身边，没有嘲笑，没有压力，没有炫目的阳光，他哥哥的眼睛幽深得像黑夜。  
就像刀刃划开绸缎一样，在李奥纳多的缺席的时间里，在拉斐尔仿佛不存在一样的家里，他切断了所有的禁忌。  
多纳泰罗给他吻，给他抚摸，给他安全感。他什么都不需要想，在那个世界里，只需要听从，享受，然后拥抱那源源不断的爱意。  
刚开始只是一些俏皮的挑战，多尼用手抵着他的唇，“缺席十分钟的亲吻，换一个新玩具？”  
对方热切地用手掌护住他贪玩的天性，似乎要让性爱也变成一场让他兴致盎然的游戏。  
但他想要更多。  
挑战很不错，游戏也很好，但他无法忽视那些被管束时滑过神经的战栗；留有一点点选择的余地是多纳泰罗柔情蜜意的体贴，可是他接受挑战时对方眼底滑过的阴影，让他颤抖，让他心甘情愿地忍耐，让他愿意交出选择权，好换取多纳泰罗低沉的命令中探出的皮鞭。  
被束缚，被命令，在对方怀中沉入黑暗的情欲，那给了他前所未有的归属感。  
而多纳泰罗是那么爱惜他，愿意给他想要的一切。  
喘息替代了交谈，皮绳替代了亲吻，命令代替了游戏。当他跪在多纳泰罗面前时，他的世界凝固在对方口中。

“跪下，小家伙。”

他的呼吸凝滞在那一秒。

“遵命，先生。”

那是个全新的称呼，象征着新的想象和可能。  
他称呼多纳泰罗为“先生”。那位刚刚从屏幕前的椅子上走下来的，在那些恼人的客户眼中，平凡、卑微的接线员；但他们不知道他究竟是谁，他们不知道他们在和真正绝世的天才说话。他藏在大屏幕的光芒下，他在城市的潮流中变得黯淡，但当他摘下那副耳机，他转过身，从那个他怀抱着虔诚的对家庭的奉献感而投入的工作隔间里走出来时。  
米开朗基罗知道那片光芒下走出了一个不为世人所知的天才。  
而他属于自己，在他们两个构筑的世界里，多纳泰罗属于他。  
他不再是精于机械的忍者，不再是埋头于电波之间的螺丝钉，不再是温柔而隐忍的哥哥。  
他带着皮革的气息，背负着疲惫的责任感，眼里盛满了被现实烧成灰的柔情。  
是属于米开朗基罗的“先生”。

他深深地吸了一口气。多纳泰罗干燥的手掌贴上了他因为汗水而潮湿微凉的皮肤。他们的视线长久地锁定在一起，恍惚中，他的膝盖接触到了坚硬的地面。

多纳泰罗用鼻尖蹭他的脸，就像广场上絮絮着爱语的鸽子那样，他的灵魂依偎着他。

“我们可以先一起洗个澡，我给你准备了一个小小的惊喜。”

他兴奋地抽了一口气，那股小小的气流也因为染上了多纳泰罗的欲望而变得甜美。他因此而不小心打了一个小小的，带着奶酪味儿的嗝。

多纳泰罗笑了，然后挠了挠米开朗基罗的下巴，就像他是全世界最惹人喜爱的小狗一样。

浴缸非常温暖，多纳泰罗事先放好了刚好能够没过他肩膀的热水。浴缸刚好够组成他们的世界。米开朗基罗的背靠在多纳泰罗怀里，他们的壳在水中挤出一连串小泡，米开朗基罗的尾巴有意无意地擦过多纳泰罗的大腿内侧。像是邀请，也像是单纯地想更多挨近他。

多纳泰罗的惊喜就像他的眼睛一样温柔。他给米开朗基罗买了他在电视上看到后就不停念叨的超级英雄沐浴露。那真是听起来很傻，如果李奥纳多在，他会批评米开朗基罗的不专心，拉斐尔毫不客气地嘲讽他幼稚，但多纳泰罗会买给他。

他毫不惊讶多纳泰罗会买给他。但惊喜依然存在，就像落在他后颈那个温柔的吻一样。他早已与它们共存，可依然会因此而感动。

多纳泰罗有一个专用的小刷子，他用它来打理自己壳上精细的边角。而现在它沾着一点透出糖果气味的沐浴露，在米开朗基罗的壳上轻轻滑动着。

“嚓，嚓，嚓”

多纳泰罗握着那把小刷子的样子就像握着那些纤细无比的实验器材。他仔细地清理着米开朗基罗壳上每一条纹路。好像要把白天的汗水和污渍都清理干净，就好像他要在这个温暖的浴池里，用自己买的沐浴露，亲手把那个在城市炫目的阳光下行走的米开朗基罗带走一样。他轻柔的动作后总是跟着一个小小的吻，仿佛是盖在诗句后的一个徽章，这让他的每一个动作都比它看起来要庄重。  
如薄纱一样的压迫感，看似轻缓，却不容置疑，一层又一层地裹住空气，封印了时空；最后用一个吻，一声缓慢的叹息，宣布了米开朗基罗的归属。  
他在标记他的爱人，用吻，用糖果的香气，用温暖的水流，用浪漫的爱意。

他的龟壳，在角质层下，纵横交错着纤细的神经。多纳泰罗的动作点燃了他，毛刷看似柔弱的尖端划出轻微的痒，痒化作了肌肉里蠢蠢欲动的痉挛。温热的水流沾染了多纳泰罗吻，化成暧昧的手，它伸出纤细的手指，刮擦着他泄殖腔的表皮，它挤进那狭小的缝隙，与毛刷的尖端一起搔刮他的神经末梢。

他的身体因温暖的水流而放松，但他的意识却随着水流的涟漪一起，起伏在细微的情欲火苗上。

“你闻起来像棉花糖一样。”多纳泰罗轻柔地说，他的嗓音如同花朵一样绽放在他的肩膀后方。“我在空气里都能尝到你的味道。”

米开朗基罗有些不好意思的缩了缩肩膀，但他的大腿却因此而兴奋得颤抖。

“我把你洗干净了，”多纳泰罗的手握住他的大臂，“现在，到我了。”

“把我洗干净，米琪。”多纳泰罗的声音在他的耳旁晕开，它随着热气一起淌进他的耳廓，融化了他的大脑。

然后，那薄薄的，如同果冻一样柔软甜蜜的嘴唇吐出了他罂粟的果实。

“用你的嘴。”

他能感到热流从他的泄殖腔中涌出，他的小腹因此而紧绷，他的身体被那短短的命令抽取了骨骼，他的血液将他全部的思考煮成沸腾的欲望。

“是的，先生。”

多纳泰罗站起身，水流像缠绵悱恻的新娘子，它们用柔软的手指勾住多纳泰罗的胸甲，让它们最后的亲吻化成黏人的水流。米开朗基罗贴了上去，他热切的舔吻着多纳泰罗的大腿。

多纳泰罗的身材是兄弟中最纤细的，他的肌肉不像其他兄弟那样结实，但他的力量就像他的身体一样精瘦，它深藏在他的眼睛里。

它像他的血管一样错综复杂。

多纳泰罗的身上也带着那股甜甜的味道，但他没有被泡沫拥吻过，所以那层香只浅浅地浮在表面，只要他柔软的舌面再用力几分，刺破那层无害的伪装，他便品尝到了多纳泰罗真实的味道。

有些微酸的汗味，但更多是他本身的味道。实验室，书本，木头，皮革，铁……

他的舌头顺着轮廓分明的筋肉向上，他舔着多纳泰罗的大腿内侧。绞紧的肌肉诱导着他的舌尖，他能听到多纳泰罗的呼吸在水汽中起伏，它们逐渐加快，他闻到了熟悉的味道，潜伏在甜蜜的糖果之下，是他最终的奖励。

米开朗基罗殷勤地向里舔去，而多纳泰罗忽然拦住了他，他向后退了一步，俯下身，挑起米开朗基罗迷茫而热切的脸，“嗯？你忘了说什么？”

米开朗基罗感觉世界被湿润的水汽包围了，他全身都被湿热的水汽浸泡得柔软敏感，他的嘴唇还保持着舔吻的姿势，情欲熏红了他的脸，他蓝色的眼睛被热情的恳求洗成了欲望的海洋，而多纳泰罗带着温和的笑容看他，“我们忘了什么？米琪？”

他跪在浴缸里，离开了温暖的大腿肌肉，他的舌尖冷得像是被浸入冷水的蛇，而多尼在看着他，他在等，他在等他说出某个非常重要的词，米开朗基罗向前靠去，他的头靠在对方的膝盖上，然后他放松了身体。

“求你。”

“好的，米琪。”多纳泰罗温柔地摸了摸他的头，“我允许你。”

于是他的口舌终于又回到了它们最渴望的地方。他一路向上舔去，直到火热的泄殖腔口碰触到他的舌尖。

他抬头看着多纳泰罗，虔诚得像个信徒，又天真得像个要糖的孩子。“我可以吗？”

于是他的守护者点点头，“你可以。”

他用指尖轻轻拨开泄殖腔口，勃起的阴茎从里面滑出来，它的尖端沾着湿滑的前液。那仿佛是多纳泰罗属于他的证据。米开朗基罗笑了起来，他想立刻张嘴含住，但又还没得到允许。他只能舔，但至少他能决定他先舔哪里。

他直起身子，用舌尖在尖端轻轻打转。酸涩中带一些咸腥的味道蔓延进他的口腔，他陶醉地哼了一声，多纳泰罗的大腿肌肉在他的手掌下抖了两下，他不无得意地勾起舌头。然后他用舌面贴着阴茎表皮，向下滑去。

多纳泰罗说，用他的嘴把他洗干净，但多尼身上没有脏东西。他还能尝到上面的肥皂味。

多纳泰罗的气味填满了他的感官，它们包裹了他的头脑。无数次，他都想张开嘴，将他的阴茎整个吞进去，但多纳泰罗总会适时地轻拍他的脸，仿佛在提醒他专心，又仿佛在提醒他得遵守命令。

直到他把那根阴茎用舌头品尝了无数遍，他的唾液从舌尖滴下来，他感到自己的喉咙像是渴求被植物的根撑开的土地，他想要用口腔的每一寸去铭记他的味道，他想要让那湿漉漉的性器一次又一次撑开他的喉管，然后用滚烫的精液填满他的食管，从里到外，他都散发出对方的气味。

那像是一个绝佳的奖励。

他几乎要开口恳求，但多纳泰罗明白他的渴望。他用手指轻轻推开米开朗基罗的头。然后开口，“转过身去，米琪。”

他艰难地服从了，现在多纳泰罗坐在浴缸的另一头，而他的泄殖腔正好敞开在对方的眼前。

“现在，给我一场放松的表演，你能做到吗？”

他激动地喘了一口气，然后低声回答，“好的。”

他的手迅速地向后方探去，被禁锢了许久的阴茎迫不及待地弹出来，他的手指又向里探了一寸，柔软的交合口从皱褶中露出来，淡粉色的外部被内壁中挤出的润滑液泡得松软，泛出渴望被触碰的光泽。

他用两根手指扒开自己的后穴，一根淫靡的银丝从他的指间流下来，外部空气的爱抚让他的入口忍不住颤抖起来，粉色的肉壁在多纳泰罗的眼前被完全展示出来，随着米开朗基罗的每一次呼吸而微微收缩着。

多纳泰罗的手指沿着尾尖描摹着，意料之中地看到米开朗基罗猛地抖了一下，“唔嗯……”他发出了一声带着哽咽的呻吟，他的身子更低下去了些，湿润的后穴被更近地放到多纳泰罗面前。

“你觉得，你能吃进去多少精液呢？”

多纳泰罗淡淡地问，与此同时，他的手指缓慢地插入了眼前的洞口。高热的内壁殷切地咬住了他，被开发得湿软可欺的内壁早已放弃了对外物的抵抗，它们咬住他的手指，哀哀地请求更粗暴的使用，多纳泰罗轻柔地搅动起来，穴口分泌出更多的黏液，随着他的动作发出黏腻的声音。

“我，我不知道。”米开朗基罗的思绪被那根戏弄的手指吸引了，他用力地思考着，然后又补上一句，“请填满我，先生。”

“我想我们可以玩一个游戏。”多纳泰罗把手指抽了出来，粉色的肉壁恋恋不舍地吻着它，然后更多的黏液从空洞里涌出来。

“是，是的？”

“我知道你喜欢被填满，米琪。被我的精液，被玩具，甚至是，被卵。”

米开朗基罗猛地颤抖起来，他的泄殖腔因为那些回忆而剧烈收缩起来。多纳泰罗轻笑了一声，“那么，你想被它们一起填满吗？”

米开朗基罗的尾巴立刻扬了起来。

“接下来，我会操你。一次又一次射进去，直到你的肚子都鼓起来，直到你装不下更多，我会用一个漂亮的小玩具把你好好地堵上。”

多纳泰罗轻轻爱抚着他颤抖的大腿根部，“然后，我们可以去吃晚餐，在餐桌上，你会乖乖地坐在那个玩具上，我们看看你能坚持多长时间。”

“而你知道最好的奖励是什么吗？”多纳泰罗用嘴轻吻着他的尾巴，“你坚持几分钟，我就会往你肚子里塞几个卵。”

米开朗基罗发出了一阵细碎的呻吟，多纳泰罗能看到他的后穴开始充血，那些可爱的肉壁随着他的话语而反复吞咽着，好像即使是空气的爱抚，都能让他被过度调教的穴口被撩拨到高潮。

“你觉得如何呢？”多纳泰罗温柔地问，就像他无数次征求米开朗基罗的意见一样。

仿佛他确实能接受“不”作为回答。

“好的，好的先生。”米开朗基罗服从了，他激动地喘息，更大地张开自己的腿。然后他回过头来，期待地看着多纳泰罗。

多纳泰罗的眼睛沉下去，仿佛沙漏漏光了自己全部的理智，情欲在他深色的瞳孔中集聚，沉淀成一种浓稠的威压感。

当他的尖端破开那层欲拒还迎的表层时，米开朗基罗长长地呻吟了一声。湿热的内壁还有些紧，但多纳泰罗握住对方的腰，毫不留情地继续开拓。细微的疼痛刺激了他，淫荡的软肉被强硬地拉开，但他习惯了多纳泰罗的形状，他记得每一个凸起，他能在每一寸疼痛中品尝到欢愉。

“哈……嗯，唔嗯。”他忍不住小幅度地摇起了腰，多纳泰罗严厉地打了一下他的屁股，他猝不及防地惊叫出声，那火热的掌印是最好的催情剂，他忍不住回忆起那次小小的惩罚，多纳泰罗用手掌把他的臀肉扇得通红，而他的阴茎却在每一次疼痛中变得更加肿胀，最后，当多纳泰罗握着他红肿不堪，仿佛在哀求着怜悯的臀瓣将那根粗长的阴茎整个插入他早已湿得向外淌水的后穴时，他尖叫着射了出来。

回忆提高了他的敏感度，他的内壁终于放下了最后一点抵抗，它们热情地抱住多纳泰罗的阴茎，在每一次摩擦里殷勤地张开嘴，等着那杯许诺的快感填满它们饥渴的肠胃。

当多纳泰罗的尖端撞在他被过度使用的敏感点上时，他尖叫起来。而多纳泰罗只专注于他的使命，他毫不留情地抽送着，享受每一次撞击后颤抖着裹紧的内壁。

米开朗基罗呻吟着，他站在浴缸边缘的那条腿忍不住打颤，他的脸贴着光洁的墙壁，双手撑在头的两侧，将整个脆弱的下半身留给多纳泰罗处置。

而后者不断地撑开他，插入他，一次又一次地用快感凌虐着他的内壁。他仿佛不堪重负一般地哀叫着。“太用力了……嗯！啊……唔，唔嗯，顶得太里面了……要坏掉了……嗯！嗯！啊……”

多纳泰罗没有看他，甚至没有抽出手去照顾他可怜的阴茎。它随着后者的动作在空中来回晃动，不断吐出情色的银丝。

米开朗基罗不断地颤抖，他能听到自己高潮的浪花在他的身体里一波又一波地涌来，多纳泰罗的动作让他想起建筑工地上的钢铁打桩机，而他是那个必须无条件承受的地面。

他任由多纳泰罗处置。

这个认知像是电流一般击中了他，他猛地一拱身子，内壁死死地咬住了多纳泰罗不断抽插的阴茎，大股的粘液从他泄殖腔的深处喷出，他的阴茎射出粘稠的白浊，他整个身体都被高潮击中，如同暴风雨里的狂风，被巨浪和天空压成扭曲的形状。

但多纳泰罗完全没有停下，高潮后的内壁还敏感得宛如处子，对方的动作依然毫不留情，他深入他最敏感的地方，用尖端勾出他柔软的媚肉，那些因为高潮而流出的粘液顺着他们交合的地方流下来，他的泄殖腔外围被完全打开，阴茎上是他自己的精液，穴口是喷射出的润滑液。多纳泰罗的阴茎在那痉挛着挣扎的穴口里进出，第二波高潮被轻而易举地挑起，他的嗓子开始因为呻吟而干哑，嘴角不断垂下的唾液，让他的嘴唇看起来和他的后穴一样下流。

他数不清那是第几次高潮，他感觉自己的腿都变得麻木，后穴被不断地翻出，又被火热的阴茎推回潮湿的穴内。高潮已经变成了他唯一记得的事，他的穴口里流出精液，但他不记得多纳泰罗是什么时候射精的。他的世界变成了不断的欢愉和再一次被贯穿时的颤抖。

上一次多纳泰罗这样对待他时，他还没办法跟上对方的节奏，于是他叫了停，在那场揉乱了整个床单的性爱中，他被蒙住眼，当多纳泰罗又一次插入他时，他大喊“哥哥！哥哥！”

那是他们的安全词，于是多纳泰罗停下了。他摘下他的眼罩，吻他的眼角，立刻从他的身体里抽出，擦拭他的眼泪，将他整个抱在怀里。多纳泰罗甚至在向他道歉，那次的性爱超过了他的承受范围，而米开朗基罗不得不承认他依然觉得那时的自己有些扫兴。

但现在，他昏沉的头脑甚至想不起别的事，可是他知道自己能承受更多。多纳泰罗要用他的精液填满他，而他会全盘接受。

他又发出了一声几不可闻的呻吟，因为他早已无力收缩的甬道又感受到了一阵热流。他清晰地感觉到自己的小腹向下坠起一个弧度。

多纳泰罗退了出去。他能感到自己的内壁埋在粘稠的精液里，但泄殖腔的外唇依然恋恋不舍地挽留着对面的茎体。

他如释重负地向下倒去，而多纳泰罗接住了他，他让米开朗基罗靠在自己身上，然后从一旁的台子上拿过一个小巧的，只能堪堪堵住米开朗基罗泄殖腔口的玩具，他让米开朗基罗舔湿它，然后像他许诺的那样，将那个小玩具缓慢地塞进米开朗基罗的穴口。

他或许呻吟了，或许没有。那个玩具非常小，但它却完美地撑开他的穴口，然后似有若无地堵住它。他合上大腿时都能感到那个玩具在摩擦他的泄殖腔外唇。但那时多纳泰罗给他的奖励，所以他欣然接受。

多纳泰罗把他抱出了早已变凉的洗浴室，他扶着他坐到餐桌前，让他慢慢适应坐在一个扩张器一般的玩具上的感觉。然后他为他们端上饭菜，是米开朗基罗带回来的披萨和多纳泰罗准备好的玉米汤。它们都热气腾腾，或许披萨是重新加工过的，但米开朗基罗饥肠辘辘，他毫不介意地把它们塞进嘴里。然而那个小玩具却阻止了他大幅度的动作，他被粗暴使用过的泄殖腔口红肿敏感，穴口的阴唇被操得肿胀，现在它们湿漉漉地贴在那个玩具上，随着每一个动作而摩擦，细微的疼痛却让他的穴肉更加饥渴，仿佛还被操弄得不够。

精液撑满了他的小腹，他不得不张开腿，好让自己坐得舒服些，但这个动作却让自己的穴口被更大地撑开，仿佛要流出来的精液让他紧张地收缩着那张淫荡的小嘴。披萨很美味，玉米浓汤也很可口，但他总是无法专心，他甚至感觉多尼留在他体内的精液都在随着他内壁的动作而戏弄着他，仿佛仅仅用那些热流和玩具就能让他再次高潮。

多纳泰罗微笑地看着他，似乎觉得他翻来覆去，把腿张开又合上的动作十分可爱。而在他手边，放着一个小小的计时器。米开朗基罗想起了之前的许诺，他有些害怕又有些兴奋地盯着上面的数字。

“想要怀上你的卵。”他曾经捂着自己隆起的小腹这么说，“想被你操到受精。多尼。”

而现在，他仿佛能够实现那个随口说出的愿望。他像是多尼的雌龟，等着对方的投喂，然后张开腿，被大大地分开自己的泄殖腔，用湿润的腹腔吞下对方的卵。

米开朗基罗因此而抖了抖，他能感到自己的鸡皮疙瘩蔓延到了全身。湿漉漉的，被玩具摩擦着而刺痛饥渴的内壁也因此更加红肿，他想要尽力忍耐，好吞下更多的卵。虽然他的小腹已高高隆起，他也不知道自己能吞下多少。

他握紧双拳，绷紧了大腿，好让自己能够忍受那阵像是痒，又像是疼痛的情欲。

他正沉浸在自己的世界中时，多纳泰罗按下了那个计时器的暂停器。数字停在了8上，他不解地抬头看对方，他还在忍耐，他还乖乖地坐在那个玩具上，为什么时间停下了？

多纳泰罗面带笑意地指了指他的两腿之间，精液和黏液早已混合着流了下来，他过于专注地忍耐，甚至忘了看他那张被操得松开的穴口有没有因为期待而大幅度地开合。

“八个卵，还算是不错的成果。不是吗？”多纳泰罗向他走来，从一旁的沙发上拿过那个装着他的“卵”的透明袋子。

每一个卵都有乒乓球大小，米开朗基罗顺从地把腿张到最大。多纳泰罗蹲在他的面前。他先用吻覆盖了他的大腿内侧，温柔地气息划过不堪重负的泄殖腔外部，米开朗基罗呜咽了一声，他受不了更多的挑逗，他不满足的内壁只想赶快被再一次撑开，被那些卵又一次顶开，他要怀多尼的孩子。

多纳泰罗的手指轻巧地勾住那个玩具的底端，缓慢地把它拉出来，他的穴口呻吟起来，表层被拉扯着向外伸去，然后又猛地缩回，伴随而来的还有一个小小的空洞，和不断流出的精液。

多纳泰罗伸手从袋子里掏出一个卵。它是黄色的，被浸泡在仿润滑液的粘液里，它在灯光下透出一种暧昧的光泽，多纳泰罗没有给他看清楚的机会，他用一只手掰开他的一侧穴口，用精液当做润滑剂，猛地把它推了进去。

米开朗基罗的整个身体虚弱地抖了抖，冰凉的触感让他一个激灵，但他已经经历过多次高潮的身体已无力再让他做出任何激烈的反应。他毫无障碍地接受着多尼的卵，每一个卵都在他体内互相推搡，不断向更深处挤去。

在相对宽阔的入口，他还能控制住自己的呻吟和颤抖，当第六个卵被放入时，第一个卵已经滑入他狭窄的内部，顶在了他的敏感点上。他条件反射地动了动腰，然而多纳泰罗按住了他；第七个卵被推入他的泄殖腔时，他像是渴水的鱼一样张大了嘴，第一二个卵争先恐后地挤向他的敏感点，在狭窄的甬道里，它们轮流推挤着已被蹂躏得过于下流的敏感点。

“啊……嗯……”他的舌头探出唇外，阴茎又一次颤颤巍巍地抬起头。多纳泰罗从他的两腿间抬头看他，温和地说，“最后一个，米琪。”

他几乎要求饶，不行了，他吞不进去了。他的肚子被精液填满，现在又被几个卵撑开，但他的内壁却依然淫荡地收缩着，渴望更多的施虐。

于是多纳泰罗满足了他，他将最后一个乱缓缓地推了进去。现在他的敏感点被三个卵挤压着，最外围的穴口被两个卵占领，多纳泰罗还在小心翼翼地把它们往里面推，直到他的穴口两侧的阴唇能够碰触到彼此。

他的阴茎呻吟着渗出些稀薄的前液，他的尾巴在对方手里颤抖着，于是多纳泰罗怜爱地在那狼藉不堪的穴口留下一个吻。

“现在我要把这个玩具塞回去，好让这些卵在你体内受精。”米开朗基罗仿佛失去了神志一样，他胡乱地点着头，于是多尼继续说，“等到它们受精完毕，你再慢慢把它们都生出来。我知道你能的，不是吗？下流的小荡妇？”

他想象着自己在多纳泰罗怀中产卵的样子，他的穴口会不断地淌出精液，被浸泡过的卵从粉色的肉壁中不断被挤出。他会因此而高潮，或许还会失禁……

而多纳泰罗会在那里，他会抱着他。给他吻，给他安全感，给他“家”。

“是的，我能……我是，下流的，小荡妇。”

他低喃着。那像是一个承诺，伴随着他的意识一起，滑入了甜美的黑暗。

END

 

当他醒来的时候，已经是早晨。他知道，因为他听见了多纳泰罗床头闹钟的报时声，还有厨房里传来的早餐的味道。  
他身上盖着一床薄薄的被子，一旁的床单上也还留有淡淡的余温。  
他小心翼翼地抱着自己的肚子往另一边挪，这真的是个很傻的小习惯，他也知道，但他每天早上都喜欢这么做――他慢慢蹭过去，把脸贴在多尼的枕头上，滚两圈。  
“早安吻”，他给这个活动起了个浪漫的名字。  
多纳泰罗的卵还在他肚子里来回挤压，但在一个晚上的适应后，他的腹腔似乎已经对那群总在滑动的小家伙们见惯不怪。  
多尼当然已经把他全身都擦干净了，没有黏液，没有白浊，他的身上还留着爆米花味肥皂的香气。  
他想抱着被子在床上打滚，因为今天是美好的，难得一遇的，值得倍加珍惜的周末。会有丰盛的早餐，尽情消磨的白日，还有一个多纳泰罗可以提早下班的晚上。  
他们可以一起看星球大战！完美。  
他又在床上躺了一会儿，精心雕琢着自己的小计划，他几乎快忘了肚子里还有一些色情的小东西，直到他翻身下床，而那个抵在他敏感点上的圆头圆脑的家伙决定彰显一下自己的存在感。他“嗷”地低呼了一声，随即捂住了自己的肚子。  
他觉得自己看起来一定很滑稽，一个年轻的乌龟，却像老婆婆一样捂着肚子。当然，他不知道老婆婆乌龟是什么样的，但这不妨碍他咯咯笑。  
多纳泰罗听到了他发出的动静，他从门外走进来，手上还拿着一片刚刚烤好的吐司。  
“早上好，米琪。”多尼温和地说，他的眼神就像平常一样略微下垂，他变回了那个柔软又体贴，甚至在兄弟中常常做出妥协的技术宅。  
他的眼神在米开朗基罗身上来回巡逻了几圈，然后他的语气带上了谨慎。  
“你感觉如何？”  
米开朗基罗拍了拍自己的肚子，“很好。非常棒，我觉得昨晚非常完美，哦还有你做的卵和小玩具，大小和形状都正好，你是为我定做的吗？我猜你是的。”  
多纳泰罗短促地点了一下头，然后走到他身边，“有哪里疼吗？哪里不舒服？昨晚你觉得有把你推得太过界了吗？”  
米开朗基罗感动地靠在多纳泰罗的肩膀上，性爱很好，但最美妙的还是性之后的温存。他总是享受多纳泰罗的温柔，一种过于谨慎的体贴，小心翼翼的守护。  
他喜欢多纳泰罗把早餐放在他面前的小桌子上，他也喜欢对方一边盯着他一边把蜂蜜加到热牛奶里，他喜欢多纳泰罗嘴角柔和的回勾，他喜欢这样无忧无虑的早晨，温暖得像是巨大的浴缸。  
“我很好，多尼。不过我想八个卵还是很具有挑战性，但是我挺过来了！所以，就没什么不好的。哦，月亮玉米片，我还想要一点星星牛奶片可以吗？”  
“你不应该挺过去，”多纳泰罗轻轻皱起眉，“如果你不舒服，我们可以随时停下，我们有个非常管用而且容易念出来的安全词。”  
“对，我知道。但我就喜欢挑战，更何况你并没有弄伤我，我向你保证过，如果我觉得不行了，我会立刻告诉你，对吗？郑重地承诺了，所以别担心！现在，你能给我一点星星牛奶片吗？”  
他在床的边缘手舞足蹈，而多纳泰罗叹了口气，然而却在抬头的瞬间眼里重新装满笑意。  
“好的，没问题。好好坐在这儿，我马上回来。”  
“爱你！”他咧开嘴，然后多纳泰罗转过头，“我也爱你。”  
于是早晨就这么开始了，而米开朗基罗想不出比这更棒的方式了！至于那些卵，他们会料理的，多尼会把他照顾得更好，他知道。  
因为多纳泰罗总是把他照顾得很好。  
END


End file.
